Resurrection 'F' (Shaymex) Phase 2
The second phase and last phase of my version of Resurrection 'F'. In a forest Goten and Trunks are training together. Gohan is training with Tien and Chiaotzu on the lookout. Krillin and Yamcha are on there way there but then Krillin says 'hey wouldn't it be a good idea if we had Buu with us?' Yamcha said 'yeah he's the strongest of all of us.' Krillin said 'ok then let's go get Buu to train with us.' Krillin and Yamcha flew to Hercule's house. Krillin said to Hercule 'hey can we take Buu to come train with us?' Hercule said 'for what?' Yamcha said 'Frieza is coming back and if we can't defeat him he will kill us all!' Hercule said 'WHAT?!' Hercule calls Buu. Hercule said to Buu 'hey Buu can you go train with these guys?' Buu said 'no, Buu wants to eat.' Hercule said 'but Buu if you don't go we will all die including me.' Buu said 'ok Buu will train, just for you Hercule.' Hercule said 'thanks Buu!' Buu, Krillin,and Yamcha went to the lookout to train. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, Chiaotzu, and Buu started training with each other. 2 days has passed and the Z fighters have became much for stronger. They see Frieza's ship land in a rocky biome. The Z fighters go to fight Frieza. The 6 landed at the rocky biome and this time only Frieza with a newly regenerated arm and Sorbet came out. Bulma came with Goten and Trunks. Krillin said 'really Bulma your here again.' Bulma said 'I just came to see you guys defeat that evil bastard Frieza!' Frieza slowly flew out of his pod and onto the ground. Goten and Trunks fused into Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Gohan went Super Saiyan 3 the rest of the Z fighters powered up. Frieza went into his final form right away. Frieza said 'now to slowly murder you one by one!' Frieza went up to Yamcha and punched him right through his chest killing him. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin went up to Frieza but he killed them all only leaving Buu, Gotenks, and Gohan. Gohan said 'YOU DAMN BASTARD ILL KILL YOU!!!' Gotenks says 'damn you!!!' Gohan, Buu and Gotenks ran up to Frieza but Frieza defeated them. Hercule came up and said 'Buu are you ok I couldn't just let you fight him without me watching!' Buu says 'Buu fine Hercule go hide.' Hercule said 'ok' and he went behind a rock. Frieza said 'Majin Buu? You mean that Buu? Hohoho I can't believe I used to be scared of you.' Gotenks and Gohan both fire a Kamehameha at Frieza but it does nothing. Frieza knocks them both out. Buu tries to turn Frieza into candy but Frieza reflects it at Hercule, turning him into a chocolate bar. Frieza walked up to the chocolate bar and smashed it with his feet. Buu's eyes widened and smoke goes all around him. Buu starts to yell. Buu was shot out of the smoke and when the smoke went away Kid Buu came out. Gohan gets powered down to his base form and Gotenks unfused because of Buu's yelling. Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Good Buu went to hide from Kid Buu. Kid Buu starts raging and banging his fists against his chest. Kid Buu charges at Frieza. Kid Buu starts to choke Frieza with his hands and shoves Frieza into the ground. Kid Buu then throws Frieza into the air and shoots a giant ki blast at him. Kid Buu throws multiple chocolate beams at Frieza but Frieza dodges them all. Kid Buu grabs Frieza again and he keeps banging him against the ground. Part of Kid Buu's hand gets destroyed after Frieza turns golden. Frieza charges at Kid Buu and punches his head so hard it flies off. Kid Buu's head regenerates then he walks up to Frieza and grabs his neck and starts rapidly jabbing his fist against his guts. Frieza grabs Kid Buu's hand and he threw him into a mountain. Frieza then shot a giant ki wave at him. Kid Buu flies out of the rubble and Frieza flies up to. Meanwhile, Beerus and Whis comes in. Beerus says 'it looks like the fight is happening' Whis says 'it looks like Bulma has brought us some food this time.' Bulma said 'this? Oh yeah' Bulma hands Whis some food she brought. Beerus and Whis starts eating. Kid Buu and Frieza start doing punches and kicks on each other. Frieza kicks Kid Buu back to the ground and fires a Death Ball at him. Kid Buu gets killed by the Death Ball but the Death Ball is about to blow up Earth. Gohan goes Super Saiyan 3 and uses a Kamehameha to try to stop the Death Ball. Gohan is about to fail until then Goku and Vegeta come in and fire a Galick Gun and a Kamehameha to destroy the Death Ball. Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue. Frieza said 'another new form?' 'yeah I learned this in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber' said Goku. Goku said 'I'll avenge all those you have killed FRIEZA!' Goku charged up at Frieza. Goku punched Frieza in the guts then did a meteor smash on him to the ground. Goku flies up at Frieza and punches him in the face. Frieza fires Death Beams but they do no damage to Goku. Goku walks up to Frieza. Frieza punches him in the face but Goku tanks the punch and punches Frieza in the chest. Frieza keeps doing punches and kicks on Goku but they do nothing. Goku knees Frieza in the guts knocking him down. Frieza looks at Sorbet and he fires a beam at Goku, but Goku turns around and reflects the beam back at Sorbet. While Goku is turned around Frieza is about to fire a ki blast to his back but Vegeta turns Super Saiyan Blue and kicks Frieza back. Frieza said 'what you too?! Your monsters!' Vegeta said 'I'll send you straight to hell.' Vegeta disappeared behind Frieza and grabbed his tail and threw him at his ship. Vegeta fires a Final Flash at Frieza. Frieza jumps up and the Final Flash destroyed his ship. Frieza tries to fly off but Goku fired a Kamehameha at Frieza that he dodged then before they knew it Frieza left Earth's atmosphere. Beerus said 'again? wow I'm leaving, Whis let's go.' Goku said 'Whis wait!' Whis said 'yes?' 'Can me and Vegeta go train with you' said Goku Whis said 'ok.' Goku said 'bye guys' as he and Vegeta went off. Gohan said 'dammit he got away again but seeing how powerful dad is I'm not that worried.' Buu said 'Buu misses Hercule.' Gohan said 'don't worry we'll revive him with the dragon balls, for right now go back to your house.' Buu said 'ok and he went to his house.' Gohan said 'guess we are gonna go have to revive everyone.' Bulma said 'right.' To be continued in the Universe 6 Saga! Category:Shaymex Category:Frieza Category:Villains Category:Fan Fiction